Cherry Bomb
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Robin observes as young women flirts with Zoro.


**Title: Cherry Bomb  
****Theme: #32 - Night  
****Pairing: Zoro/Robin  
****Setting: 20 years into the future.  
****Wrote this while listening to: I Hate Myself For Loving You - Joan Jett and The Blackhearts. I wonder why.**

**Hello, how are you all? Just to fill my pastime, I present to you, a totally non-AU Zoro/Robin fiction. Do alert me with grammatical mistakes if you've spotted any (:**

* * *

His hair was a little bit longer than it was, twenty years ago. Kept tidy by the woman whom he lived with for the past twenty years, thank you very much. This woman, despite her ripe age, kept her hourglass figure and her hair short, a bob cut, hairdressers called. She had decided to crop off her long locks years ago, as she was getting tired of unclogging the shower drain every single day. She knew it was her fallen hair, tangled in short, green hair.

This woman also is a bartender of Sunny Bar, a casual bar named after a certain legendary ship she used to sail in once, back in her glory days of the Devil's Child, as nicknamed by Marines. She is nearly half a century now, and he was about ten years younger than him. Though so, he did find her attractive at some point, but she was never interested in keeping a man to please her - not as far as he knew.

Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin lived together as _nakamas _on the merrily quiet Sabaody Archipelago, and live was pretty well, given that sometimes an old _nakama _from the Straw Hat Pirates would drop by for a drink. Other times, the swordsman would just wander around the archipelago, enjoying his booze and tried his luck on a few gambling games. The former archaeologist would take care of the bar - just a hobby she needed to get her quiet life going, they both already had the amount of gold in their basement that could feed them both with too much food for a lifetime.

She would also enjoy observing her customers from afar, peeking from behind her humble book and chin rested on her palm, elbow stood on the surface of the bar table.

Except this one particular night, where she observed two fragile, little young women, throwing themselves into the arms of a particular man. His haramaki hung well around his waist, outside his sleeveless black tank, and his green cape, he threw on the bar, just next to Nico Robin's Blue Lagoon.

They brushed his green, moss-like hair, which went white at their roots. Their giggles enlightened that side of the room, and their fingers flickered his gold earring, much to his annoyance.

Much to her annoyance too, really.

Bothered, but too lazy to leave, he gulped down half his glass of booze, while the two young women entertain themselves being around the handsome swordsman who is almost in his forties.

_Really, girls? You should have better taste than to flirt with some fatherly-aged man in a bar._ Robin hissed, slapping close her book.

And he caught her eyes when he settled his alcohol-contained glass on the table. She looked as if she wanted to breathe fire, he wondered why. Until the two young women started admiring his muscular arms, and the solid biceps of his, he caught her eyes again, and she was about to breathe lava along with the fire - if she ate the Devil Fruits that Ace or Sakazuki ate, she probably would.

She slapped the book on the bar, a hardcover of _Nifty Shades of Beige_, and prepared two sets of new drinks, the drinks she had add extra spice in them. For something that she might enjoy watching later, she would. Carefully, swinging her hips sexily as she walked - and she was satisfied that the swordsman's eyes laid upon her hips, she noticed - she gave the two young women her special drinks, a pinch of whisky with vodka and raspberry soda, and tabasco to represent her fury. _No, not fury. Annoyance, probably._

"It's on the house, ladies," she mentioned devilishly when the two puzzled at her arrival. _Oh gosh, you both aren't even close to being attractive._

"Woman, get me some Jack Daniels, please." The green-haired swordsman brought himself to say.

"Get them yourself."

She left him as he groaned lazily and the two younger women became puzzled, even more.

* * *

Roronoa Zoro is a little pissed off on the same night Robin had refused to bring him some whiskey like she does everytime. It was almost three at night when he went into shower quickly, and he couldn't wait to get to bed, finally. All the attention from the young women gave him headache, but the peak of his enjoyment was seeing Nico Robin's frown. He was not even sure why he even found it pleasing - probably years of living under the same roof with her and her calm-and-collected expression each and every single day.

Robin's frown is definitely very rare.

He gulped down a bottle of water before refilling it from the filtered water tap and put the bottle back in place when he is done. Their personal kitchen, apart from their bar area, was the only room they have on the ground floor of the building. Their bedrooms, a large bathroom, a personal lounge - for Robin's bookworm needs - and a gym - to keep Zoro fit, are all located upstairs, the upper floor of the building. Robin's room was to the West end, and Zoro's room was to the East end. When he first signed up to stay with Robin twenty years ago, they had Franky make their house just as good for the two of them - and he also managed to squeeze in a large guest room for any of the other Straw Hats, just in case.

To his surprise, Robin stepped into the kitchen, and pulled a glass from the cabinet. Zoro did not look at her - still pissed off, obviously - but he noticed that she isn't very fond of his presence as well. Her sour expression tells all. Zoro tried to make a conversation. He really didn't want to have a hard time with her - especially she's the only one he could talk to over dinner.

Not that he likes to talk, really.

"Chopper called. He's coming this weekend."

"Then I will prepare a room."

Her voice was cold, and kept Zoro uneasy. After a while of silence, and she gulped her milk with her back facing him, she started talking again. Leaning against the island in her red, semi-transparent sleeping dress that fits her seductively.

"How were the drinks?"

"What drinks?"

"The two imbeciles."

"Oh." _Imbeciles. So these are what summoned her inner demon._ "They're horrible, eh. You make horrible drinks." _Ha, ticked you off. Please show some response!_

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, was that on purpose that you experimented drinks on them?"

She hissed angrily, but kept it steady. "_Excuse me_?"

"Yeah, those _imbeciles_."

"Imbeciles?" She finally turned to Zoro."So, you don't like them too, apparently."

"I'm not Mr Ero-darthbrow," he said, already annoyed. _Damn it, this woman. Is she pulling us into a fight?_ "Are you suggesting I was that kind of guy?"

"You have no idea how much annoyed I am by them, Zoro."

"Eh, why? They're young, yeah. But they're nothing near as good-looking as you."

"I don't envy their youth at all, Zoro. Looking at them just tortures my soul, that's all."

_Complicated woman. _He surrendered on the conversation and decided to make his way back upstairs. _Aspirin, maybe._

"Do you want some milk?" She said, and turned to him when she saw him reached an empty glass beside her. He flushed red, not at her question, but at her sleeping attire - red, transparent, and nothing but miss lacey pants underneath. He flushed red at her chest, firm and completely obvious. _What! Why isn't she wearing anything on top?_

"Oh my, Zoro. You're red. Are you still a little drunk?"

"My head hurts," he lied through his teeth, and looked away."

"Do you want some milk?"

"I'll pour myself, thanks."

But she sipped some milk from her own glass, and maintained it in her mouth. She pulled Zoro's chin - she clasped him at his cheeks, really - and opened his mouth with her lips. Her height gave her the advantage of pouring milk from her mouth into his.

Startled, he froze, and stood like a stone. The milk was no longer as cold as when it was in the referigerator. It was warm, made warm by Robin's mouth, perhaps. He flushed even redder, and after he swallowed the milk, he cursed her. "Damn you."

She bit her lip and washed her glass in the kitchen sink before she placed them back on the rack. "Please don't do that again, Zoro. You know we have limits as to what happens under this roof. Especially in the bar. Good night, Zoro."

He watched as she ascended the stairs, and found himself breathless and different. "Fuck, that woman." He was fully aware of the growth in his crotch and he climbed the stairs and headed to the bathroom for a certain reason, for the ninth time this year. He blamed in on his seductive housemate.


End file.
